The conversion of alternating current (AC) electrical power to direct current (DC) electrical power is used for many purposes throughout the world. High voltage electrical power transmission and distribution, low voltage household and consumer devices, and medium voltage tools, mobile and stationary machines, and various industrial applications are examples of where AC to DC conversion techniques are applied. The technology best suited for converting between AC and DC electrical power in any given application can vary for many reasons, and thus engineers are welcoming of innovative design and control strategies.